


Pause

by obscurio



Series: Playlist [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, but better now than never ig, i was never gonna post this bc i wasn't satisfied with it, it's fluffy at first then it gets filthy, thats the mood of 2018 tbh, the long awaited sequel to playlist lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obscurio/pseuds/obscurio
Summary: “Love you, too,” Shiro echoes back, dropping whatever he was doing to send his girlfriend off to sleep with a soft smile. “Sleep well and sweet dreams. I’ll be home before you know it.”





	Pause

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my drafts ever since completing Playlist, but I never bothered to finish it until a few weeks ago. And then I didn't have the balls to post it until I was practically goaded into doing it. This is un-beta'd, so if there are any mistakes: I apologize in advance. So without further ado, enjoy!

“I miss you,” Allura murmurs, rubbing sleep from her eyes. The room was dark, the only hint of light was the subdued glow emanating from her laptop screen settled haphazardly upon a pillow as she reclined against the headboard of her mattress. From beyond the screen was Shiro who was stationed halfway across the world on business. On his end, sunlight peeked through the blinds of his hotel room window as he prepares for the day just as Allura tucks in for another long and lonely night. “When will you be coming home? I can’t sleep well without you anymore.”

  
“If things go well during the meeting, I could be coming home by tomorrow,” Shiro replies off screen, searching for something in the background. “Damn it, can’t find this fucking tie.”

  
“Tomorrow?” Allura perks up, a smile slowly spreading on her face. “Check the inside pocket of your suitcase, behind your socks.”

  
“Got it, you’re a lifesaver, babe,” his face comes into view before he sits in front of his laptop, fingers fumbling whilst going through the motions of tying a tie. It was almost comical how much he struggled. Not that Allura could blame him, she had undertaken the job of doing it for him, using it as an excuse to ‘reel’ him in for a kiss before they both went their separate ways. “You’re better at doing this than I am.”

  
“I’ve got a lot of practice in over the years,” Allura replies cheekily. “If you’re coming home, that means you’ll be arriving in the evening right? Should I pick you up at the airport? Anything in particular that you want for dinner?”

  
“One thing at a time,” Shiro teases back, fixing the edges of his collar before he considers himself presentable. “But to answer your questions: Yes. You don’t have to, I drove myself over so I’ll see myself back. You don’t need to do anything special, I’ll be home right about the time you get off work, so maybe we can just hit up that Italian place down on First.”

  
“Alright, sounds good,” she says in the midst of yawning. “It’s almost two, so I need to get going. Good luck at your meeting, and see you tomorrow! Love you.”

  
“Love you, too,” Shiro echoes back, dropping whatever he was doing to send his girlfriend off to sleep with a soft smile. “Sleep well and sweet dreams. I’ll be home before you know it.”

  
  
+

  
  
Allura came home the next day frazzled. _Nothing was going according to plan._

  
She had went to work early in hopes of clocking out at three, but it all went to hell when Shiro texted her that afternoon, telling her that his arrival time had moved up. The five hours she thought she had to prepare had been cut down to three.

  
Two long, arduous hours were spent cooking and setting up their dining area. Satisfied with her work, Allura enters their room, stepping out of her shoes and discarding articles of clothing as she goes digging into their closet for the lingerie she had purchased months before, but could never find the right moment to wear.

  
“Better now, than never,” Allura murmurs as she holds the lingerie against herself, suddenly concerned over how she would put it on. The set wasn’t something terribly complicated, it was made of the palest pink silk she’s ever seen and sheer material, with lace trimmings along the hem of the skirt. The lone ribbon that held the ensemble together was lengthy, crisscrossing over the back of the pretty negligee like a corset.

  
The silk is cold and smooth against her bare skin, causing her to shiver as she carefully slips into it, mindful of the ribbon hanging off her back. Once the thin straps settle upon her shoulders, with the help of the bathroom mirror, Allura takes gentle care tugging the ribbon into place, smoothing the wrinkled lines with a brush of her knuckles. As the ends of the ribbon fall to the small of her back, she double knots the bow, the extra material hanging off her derriere. Perhaps she could forego undergarments in this case, it’s not as if she planned for them to stay on for long anyway.

  
Allura had been so focused on dressing herself up, she hadn’t taken the time to admire her reflection. Shiro had always commented that any varying hue of pink complimented her skin, and he had been right in that observation. The thin cups that made up the brassiere of the negligee hinted at the fullness of her breasts while also accentuating her fitness. And the sheer dress that tickled the apex of her thigh swirled around her body with every movement, creating the illusion of shimmering mist.

  
_She looks and felt beautiful._

  
Gnawing on her bottom lip, she looked down on her phone sitting at the counter, checking the time: roughly an hour and a half to spare. Smacking her lips together, she looks back and forth between the time and past the bedroom door.

  
“A little nap wouldn’t hurt anyone,” Allura mumbles, setting an alarm an hour before Shiro’s due to arrive. Placing her phone on the bedside table, she positions herself very gingerly, mindful not to ruck the dress up her hips so it wouldn’t wrinkle, onto the bed. As soon as her head hits the pillow, she succumbs to sleep.

 

+

 

She dreams of sweet, fleeting fancies where Shiro lavishes her with kisses, murmuring saccharine words and awed praises against her skin. These daydreams plagued her often, and they almost always left her yearning, aching until the next time she saw him to unleash her pent up frustration. In her drowsy stupor, Allura realizes that it felt far too real to merely be just a dream. And as Allura wakes, she realizes the fantasy that buzzed in her mind was in fact a reality.

  
Shiro is gentle with her, painfully so, as if she’s made of glass and one wrong move would cause her to fracture. With his lips caressing the hollow of her throat, they ghost over her skin until they reach the valley between her breasts. He continues his tender ministrations, stopping at her navel to reposition himself. Allura peeks at him through her lashes, still feigning sleep but unable to help the breath that hitches in her throat when he rearranges her legs and presses a kiss to the inside of her knee. Shiro takes his time, drawing this out as long as possible, and half of her wonders if he knows she’s playing possum. Biting down on the soft flesh of her bottom lip, she stifles the moan threatening to escape her when his lips move from her knee to her inner thigh.

  
Before she knows it, he’s hooking one of her legs over his shoulder, his fingers splayed across her hips to keep her in place when he suddenly presses his mouth betwixt her thighs, open mouthed and wanting. Allura drops the act then, lurching forward with a keening noise at the back of her throat. She curls her fingers into the short hairs at his nape, urging Shiro on as his tongue flits over her sensitized flesh. She feels more than hears him chuckle between her legs at her enthusiastic reaction, and continues wreaking havoc upon her.

  
“Oh god, Shiro,” Allura cries, head thrown back as her legs part wider. Any other day she would have been mortified, but she’s missed this—she’s missed him. So propriety can burn in hell as far as she’s concerned. “ _Right there—_ ”

  
Of course Shiro stops fucking her pussy with his tongue just as she’s about to orgasm—denying her the pleasure of coming apart for him. But his fingers quickly replace the flexible appendage, thrusting shallowly inside her whilst his thumb rubs slow and gentle circles against her clit. He’s teasing her into a frenzy, giving her what she wants, but never allowing her to teeter over the edge. He’s playing the long game tonight, and Allura’s torn between anticipation and frustration.

  
“This is new,” Shiro rasps, a wolfish grin appearing as he licks his lips clean. How in the world he can hold a conversation now whilst his fingers do unspeakable things down south is beyond her. “Pink really suits you, Princess.”

  
“I w-wanted to surprise you,” Allura glares half-heartedly, rocking her hips into his hand when he brushes a particularly sensitive spot. “You r-ruined that. I cooked dinner and everything— _hng!_ ”

"And I appreciate the thought and your efforts, but let me make up for last time. This is half an apology, and also me exacting revenge,” he murmurs, recalling their most recent escapade that had ended in disaster. Shiro was never one to be petty, but he’s missed her, and teasing her had always been something he excelled at. With a flick of his wrist, his fingers curl inside her, rubbing that particular spot that leaves her gasping. Settling onto his haunches, Shiro uses his free hand to tug the cups of Allura’s brassiere down, freeing her breasts from their silken confines. He palms one soft mound in his hand, thumbing her nipple gently before looming over the other, his lips mimicking the actions of his fingers.

  
Allura arches her back, hands leaving his shoulders to grasp at the duvet underneath her, anything to anchor her. The very breath in her lungs leave her, spilling from her lips in quick pants accompanied by the broken cries of his name. Just as Allura feels the pleasure between her hips crest, she’s suddenly bereft of Shiro’s fingers.

  
But before she could question him, her vision blurs, and suddenly she’s weightless in the cradle of his arms. Shiro deposits them back onto their bed, positioning Allura on his lap. She shifts, uncomfortable with the coarse material of his trousers scratching the skin of her thighs. Wiggling to find a more comfortable perch on his lap, her movements were stilled by his hands cinched on her waist. Perhaps she’s not the only one who’s eager now.

  
“Oh my,” Allura purrs slyly, a saucy grin forming on her face. “Are you happy to see me, or is that a banana in your pocket?”

  
“I’m pretty sure this isn’t the time to compare my dick to a banana, Allura,” Shiro snorts, unable to help that laugh that follows.

  
“Well, banana wouldn’t be appropriate, either way. If I had to be more specific, maybe a—” Shiro interrupts her with a kiss, silencing her laughter “—it was going to be a compliment, I swear! But now you’ll never know.”

  
“I think I’m fine with not knowing what fruit or vegetable closely resembles the dimensions of my appendage,” he chuckles along with her, eyes soft and warm as he peers up at her. “You’re beautiful, have I told you that lately?”

  
“Not today, you haven’t,” Allura quips primly, as if it was a serious offense. “Quite a crime, really. You should be penalized for your grave misconduct.”

  
“I’ll accept whatever punishment you throw at me,” Shiro smirks. “Name it, and I’ll gladly follow through.”

  
“Well…” she taps her chin, feigning to be deep in thought. The ache between her legs hasn’t subsided; it had been a lull whilst in the midst of conversation, but now it burned. “Finish what you started earlier. I do rather like that thing you do with your mouth.”

  
Shiro doesn’t reply, merely moves at her behest. Soon enough, Allura finds herself pressed face forward against headboard, knees digging into their bed, on either side of Shiro’s head which was positioned between her legs. She had felt shy at first, but any shyness she felt was thrown out the window when she felt his lips caress the skin of her inner thigh. With a cry, her legs nearly buckle when she feels his tongue delve between her folds, the only thing keeping her upright being the strong hold he has on her waist.

  
Shiro guides her movement when she stills, urging her to rock her hips slowly against his tongue until she finds a rhythm she’s comfortable with. Brazen, Allura lifts her hips, and he follows, his nose brushing against her clit when he burrows his tongue deeper into her center. Sliding a hand between them, her fingers curl into his hair, urging him on whilst she picks up pace, and he easily obliges her. Shiro changes from slow, languid licks to shallow thrusts of his tongue to keep up with her quickened pace. Too far gone to notice Shiro’s sudden noise of discomfort, Allura teeters off the edge when his mouth closes around her clit, his fingers replacing his tongue and curling upward, rubbing against that bundle of nerves that he knows drives her mad.

  
“Shiro!” Allura cries, her thighs tensing and quivering against his ears as her orgasm hits her like a tidal wave crashing over her. Cresting and subsiding like lulling waves lapping at the shoreline before returning to the sea.

  
“Allura, babe,” she hears Shiro’s muffled voice call out from under her. Suddenly aware of her surroundings, she climbs off of him, chagrined at having possibly suffocated her boyfriend post-orgasm. The sight that greeted her after though made her want to cry. Shiro looked as if he had been in a fist fight and lost; the bridge of his nose purpling and blood crusting his upper lip.

  
“Y-Your nose!” Allura chokes out, helping him up into a seated position and see the extent of the damage. She touches the reddened skin, pulling back when he winces, hissing through clenched teeth. “Oh my god, Shiro. I think it’s _broken_.”

  
“I’m pretty sure it is,” he chuckles breathlessly, as if unbothered by the pain she’s sure he’s feeling. “There’s a bright side to all of this, though.”

  
Allura wastes no time in getting ready, throwing on the clothes she had worn earlier before grabbing her keys and phone from the bedside table, “And what so called ‘bright side’ do you see in all of this?—” she hooks a hand into the crook of his elbow, hurriedly tugging him out the door and towards the entryway of their apartment “—C’mon, I’m taking you to the ER.”

  
“The bright side is that _you_ broke my nose riding my face. That speaks for something,” Shiro answers her previous question calmly while Allura ushers him into her car, buckling him in before sliding into the driver’s seat. “I eat pussy good, don’t I?”

  
“...Please don’t tell them that was the cause of your broken nose.”

  
“If it makes you happy, I’ll just tell them I tripped.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, this fic is dedicated to everyone in the Shallura server. Thank you for always being my endless fountain of inspiration! Also, happy birthday Breezy ♡


End file.
